The present disclosure relates generally to plasma cutting systems, and more particularly, to methods and systems for removably connecting a plasma cutting torch and a work lead to a plasma cutting power supply unit.
A plasma cutting system harnesses the energy in plasma (e.g., high temperature ionized gas) to cut metal or other electrically conductive material. A plasma arc must be struck between components in the plasma cutting torch and the work piece. This process requires a voltage output between the cutting torch and the workpiece. Accordingly, a power supply unit coupled to a torch and a work lead is an integral part of any plasma cutting system. Typical plasma cutting systems are configured with the torch and work lead cables permanently attached to the power supply unit. However, when not in use, the user must manage lengthy cables during transport or storage. Since one end of each cable of a traditional plasma cutting system is permanently attached to the power supply unit, coiling is difficult because only one end of each cable can rotate freely.
Another difficulty associated with permanently connected cables is that the permanent attachment prohibits the storage of the cables in alternative locations. They must remain with the power supply. Further, the fixed ends of the cables generally extend outward, which leads to an awkward and inefficient storage shape.